


The Snark After The Night Before

by cherrygoldlove, Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Roleplay, Snark, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: Bond and Q doing their usual dance. Jammed out with roleplaying aficionado cherrygoldlove.





	

“You begged for it yesterday you little minx and now you're acting like you're too good for me?”

Bond had assumed his usual looming position next to Q’s workstation when he was off mission, bored and determined to make a nuisance of himself.

Q was doing his best to diligently ignore his presence and focus on modifying his new software.

Bond made a circle around the boffin, stepping slow, prowling, before he came to a stop directly behind the quartermaster. Not really paying the couple of minions still around much attention, he sank his teeth into the brunette’s neck, mouth fitting perfectly over the mark already there, left by the exact same set of pearly whites only the night before.

"I'd curb that appetite if I were you, 007," Q said calmly. "Eating between meals may be worse for your longterm health than you think."

"But you make me hunger so badly..." Bond murmured against the pale column of the boffin's neck, nudging his nose behind one perfectly shaped ear. "And it's not.... snacking. I'm just spreading one meal over a longer... much, much longer... period of time."

Q smiled. "Did they teach you to chew your food slowly at Eton? Don't take too long, Bond, lest the meal go cold."

"I'd never allow a meal to get cold." Bond nipped at Q's ear. "And I do know some amazing techniques how to heat things up..."

Somehow, Q had managed to keep his focus which was just as well because.... "BOND!" Mallory's voice sounded across the room and freezing the expressions of the minions while their necks maintained a rubbery consistency. "What the DEVIL do you think you're doing to the Quartermaster?!"

Bond slowly backed away, nonchalantly placing his hands in his pockets before turning to face his boss. With a slight tip oh his head, he bid the man hello. "M."

Mallory, torn between thumping the agent and kicking his arse across the Thames, opted to ignore him instead. "If he's bothering you Q say the word and I'll have him confined to Medical for a week."

Bond moved to stand in front and slightly to the right of the boffin's workstation so he could observe both men. He watched delighted as a blush slowly rose up the quartermaster's throat. Smirking, eyes a challenge, he watched and waited what would the boffin do now.

"I wouldn't dream of putting the Medical staff through such a harrowing experience, Sir," Q replied stoically. "And I would be remise in my duties were I incapable of handling the Double Os on my own terms so that won't be necessary. To be fair, Bond beat me at scrabble last night by using his Q so effectively and impressively, after I'd bet he could embarrass me in front of my staff. As you can see, he's making good on that bet."

Bond couldn't help a small chuckle. Oh he did _use_  his Q quite effectively last night..."Would you perhaps fancy a rematch tonight? It only seems fair I give you the chance to settle the score."

Mallory rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "Just keep it clean and out of my line of sight, gentlemen. Some things should remain unseen." 

"You're an absolute bastard, 007," he mumbled once his superior was out of earshot. "Settle the score indeed."

Bond walked closer again, around the boffin's table to be, yet again, a hairs width away, so close, but not yet touching.

"Want to show me how impressively _you_ wield that little Q of yours? Pique my interest enough and I might even let you top that game."

"Let me?" replied Q with mock incredulity, locking his unwavering gaze onto the agent. "And the only way anything about me could be mistaken for little, Bond, would be its relative size when placed in proximity to your ego."

"Well, you are acting like a little prick about this situation, just now." Bond scoffed. "You were such a wanton kitten last night, what crawled up your arse after I vacated its premises?"

"Propriety, 007. Work is for work," he said, resuming his typing while Bond hovered by his side, "and bedroom is for bedding your Quartermaster." He dipped into his pocket and pulled out a key to hand it to him, satisfied he'd riled the agent up enough to qualify for a spanking later. "Go feed my cats and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Bond narrowed his eyes at his Quartermaster's own twinkling eyes, snatching the keys from the slim fingers, he pretended to appear thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, our board is missing a couple of pieces.. like B,D, S and M. I just might go shopping to revoke that omission."

Seeing a slight twitch of a smirk on the boffin's lips, James pushed off of the table and slowly sauntered away.

Yes, much shopping to do….

 


End file.
